


Experiments

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Closets, David got Caught, Facebook, M/M, Patrick is a troll, Social Media Stalking, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David is blissfully unaware of what he says... which allows Patrick to catch him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge - Post an old Facebook profile photo
> 
> Um, you know that we've all done it. And then tried to remember what NOT to say about that one trip they took to Cancun in 2007 that you aren't supposed to know about....

It was so lovely. It was going so well. The first week of this new relationship … the time after they’d pushed past business partners… the time after they had that first date and mind-blowing first kiss … the time after the confusing “sleep over” conversation. Even though Patrick wanted to go slow, it was so good. David was so happy.

He was smiling through his thoughts as he walked into the store that morning. Purely in bliss, playing the last few weeks on a loop in his head. And then there was Patrick smiling back at him. “Good morning, you look very happy,” said Patrick as he grabbed David’s hip and gave him a quick kiss.

“Good morning to you too… I am very happy.”

“Anything in particular on your mind?”

“No, just happy,” said David as he gave Patrick a quick kiss and dropped his bag in the back.

When he came back out he ran his hands down Patrick’s arms. Teasingly he said, “Well, this is a nice shirt. I don’t know if I’ve seen this style of blue before. It’s a lot like the green and purple ones you have.”

Patrick looked at David a little quizzical. “Um yeah, I guess it is. What green and purple shirts? I’ve only ever worn blue to the store, which I know because you’ve made it abundantly clear that I don’t have any fashion sense.”

David’s mind began to race. He is face went blank. FUCK. _Fuck_. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

David stepped back from Patrick and started to stutter, “Um, I… I mean, I know that you have a lot of blue. I, um, I guess I just assumed maybe you had some other colors too?” as his voice went a bit higher at the end.

“No, but you said ‘ _It’s a lot like the green and purple one you have_ ’ as if you have seen them or you know. When would you have seen those, David?” Patrick asked with a knowing glint in his eye.

“It was probably when I was at Ray’s and we were doing paperwork or watching a movie or something.”

“David, you haven’t been up to my room or in my closet, that I know of, have you?”

“No! I swear. I would never go through a person’s closet. I mean, how ridiculous and private. This is why I use Alexis-repellent near my closet to keep her grubby hands off my clothes.”

Patrick nodded his head and moved in a bit closer to David. He grabbed David’s hips letting him know that this was all okay. “Huh. I wonder, David. Do you think that perhaps you might have seen a photo of me in those shirts? Maybe, say, on my Facebook? David, have you been Facebook stalking me?”

David just closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “Um. No. Well, I wouldn’t say stalking you. Lightly browsing through your profile? Maybe. If that’s what you’d even call it.”

Patrick knew he had him and just loved seeing David squirm. He squeezed his grip on David’s hips just a bit tighter. “When did this happen? David, have you been researching me even before we started dating. Or was this just in the last week? Should I be flattered? Or should I be nervous?”

David knew he was caught, so he decided he should just go with it. “I mean, you should definitely be flattered. I used to just lay in bed pining after you, wondering if you were even into guys and so yes, perhaps I looked at your profile, you know, for research. For some, how shall I say, _experiments_.” He stepped closer to Patrick and put his hand in Patrick’s back pocket and just squeezed.

Patrick’s eyes went a bit wide and then started to darken. “Experiments?” he coughed out.

“Yep,” said David with an emphasis on the ‘P’. He just stepped away from Patrick and turned around and winked. Two can play at this game, Brewer.


End file.
